jetpackjoyridefandomcom-20200214-history
Missions
Missions are objectives that the player must complete in order to level up. There can be only 3 missions active at one time, and they are chosen at random. Based on their difficulty, missions can reward up to 3 stars. It's best to try and clear the harder missions first, and then move on to the easier missions. Mission Objectives The objectives of a mission are some of the following: *Travel a total of x distance **'Recommended items:' Head Start, Super Head Start to complete the mission faster. *Reach a set distance **'Recommended items:' Head Start, Super Head Start, Free Ride for a good start *Run x amount of distance on foot *Run x amount of distance on foot in one game **'Tip:' Just do 2 above missions first if you want, as you can't complete them with some other missions at the same time. *Rub your head on the roof for x amount of distance *Rub your head on the roof for x amount of distance in one game *Reach x amount of distance without touching the roof or floor *Reach x amount of distance without using the Machine Gun Jetpack **'Recommend items:' Bubble Gun Jetpack (the cheapest one), Super Head Start (it's also count) *Reach x amount of distance without using a vehicle **'Tip:' Play normally and don't bring Free Ride. *Reach x amount of distance without harming any scientists **'Recommended items:' Flash, Nerd Repellant **'Tip: '''Scientists killed by Flash don't count, there will also be no Scientists near the wall at the beginning of a game. This can easily be done with the Nerd Repellant gadget. *Reach x amount of distance without collecting any Coins **'Tip:' Don't bring Coin Magnet, Free Ride and also don't collect any vehicles (ESPECIALLY STRONG ARM MACHINE) because they may have a magnet. *Reach x amount of distance in any vehicle *Reach x amount of distance in a certain vehicle *Run/fly x amount of distance in a certain vehicle in a single run **'Tip:' Because of a glitch, trying to bring Free Ride, complete three missions above, and back to the main menu without complete that run causes the mission to turn white and becomes impossible to complete except skipping. *Change the gravity x amount of times in a single run (with the Gravity Suit) **'Recommended items:' Gravity Suit **'Tip:' Without thinking, try to tap the screen as fast as you can. In about just 7 seconds, you'll complete it. *Collect x full groups of coins *Collect x full groups of coins in one game **'Recommended items:' Coin Magnet, magnet of other vehicles **'Tip:' Some coin patterns are easy, but some are not. For the "Barry", "Coins!!!" and "Defend" (SAM only), each letter is one group of coins. *Collect x amount of coins *Collect x amount of coins in one game **'Recommended items:' Coin Magnet, Token Gift, Lucky Last **'Tip:' Coins collected from the slot machine by winning or by cashing in is also count. The mission may require to collect up to 750 coins for one run. *Collect x amount of spin tokens *Collect x amount of spin tokens in one game **'Recommended items:' Token Gift, Magnetic Tokens **'Tip:' Use the above items to collect tokens easier. *Destroy a certain vehicle x amount of times *Purchase and use a Final Blast *Purchase and use a Head Start *Purchase and use the Nerd Repellant gadget (If already purchased, just use it for one game) *Purchase an item from The Stash *Have a near miss with a Missile x amount of times *Have a near miss with a missile x amount of times in one game *Have a near miss with Zappers x amount of times *Have a near miss with zappers x amount of times in one game *High five x amount of scientists *High five x amount of scientists in one game *Brush past x amount of red flashing lights *Brush past x amount of red flashing lights in one game *Zigzag past x amount of zappers *Fly over x amount of zappers *Fly over x amount of zappers in one game. *Play x games **'Tip:''' This mission is very easy, but it doesn't count if you back to the main menu. *Break a hole in the wall x amount of times (you can just start a game and then click the retry button over and over again until you hit the x amount of times) Trivia *The purchase missions are the easiest to get, provided that: **You have at least 1,500 coins for "Purchase and use a Final Blast" **You have at least 500 coins for "Purchase 'and use a Head Start' **The cheapest infinite stash item is a Head Start, and can be used to obtain this mission for a low price *The 'Travel a total of x distance' mission is the only non-'in one game/run' mission that doesn't add the distance score until the end (to include possible distance gained by blasts), therefore making it retry/quit-proof, unlike any other mission. ** Other missions will automatically remember any mission progress, meaning it can be easier to continuously retry. ** At an unknown date, level 1 was renamed from Beginner to Badger. Poll What Level Do You Are? Beginner Learner Rookie Novice Amateur Graduate Skilled Experienced Professional Hotshot Expert Wizard Ninja Super Star Barry Above Level 15 How many badges have you got? None 1-5 6-10 11-20 21-40 41-60 61-80 81-100 101-124 All of them Category:Jetpack Joyride Gameplay